


The Filthiest Pureblood

by SketchbookListener



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchbookListener/pseuds/SketchbookListener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort's death gave Harry more than just becoming a simple Horcrux. Young Harry runs away, finds a new home, and arrives at Hogwarts a sadistic Creature whose only enjoyment is to be cruel to others. With a war storming over, what will Harry Potter do? Why, sit back and enjoy the show of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Filthiest Pureblood

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off it.

Chapter 1 – No One Will Remember Me

Something was wrong with him, but he didn’t know what. He felt it creep up through his blood stream, and the intense need to get it out only caused his nails to dig further into his skin until blood leaked out.

Where was he? He couldn’t recall how he ended up in this dense forest, but something was causing his stomach to shift in discomfort. That’s right, he was running, but from whom? Criminals? Rapists? Or some evil person? Did he have a family? Did he have a loving mother and father to tuck him into bed? No . . . he did not. Memories of people shouting rack his cranium until he curl in a ball apologizing for something he did wrong, but unsure what he did. Did he have a little brother or a big sister to play with? No . . . this only cause tears to run down his face as his body remembered the pain and aches of bone-crushing playtime punishment.

Somehow, between the blind running as his glasses had fallen off and the screaming in his head, the little boy came upon a lake. Exhausted, he fell to his knees and bloodied hands landed in the water. Tears slid off his sunken cheeks, and he felt himself slipping into sleep. Would he fall face-first into the water and drown? Somehow, in the dark crevice of his mind, he heard a faint chuckle at the terrible ending.

The one who defeated me will die before his story reaches the end of the first chapter. It’s almost poetically sad. Do you want to die, your body consumed by beasts and nobody will be the wiser. Who will miss you? Surely, not that disgusting family of yours. The world your magical self belongs in will mourn the glory. Now, the world your blood self belongs in . . . that is a tale I want to read.

The little boy only nods his head in agreement. The water shifted, and a dark figure rose out of the water. He couldn’t clearly see what it was, and had to squint his eyes to get a clear view. It slithered out from the lake, and peered at him, but his eyesight was damaged enough to see the blurry shape. The upper half appeared to be a man, and the lower half a snake.

“I want to live,” the boy whispered slowly. The figure gently picked the boy up. He wondered if his eyesight was getting worse because even at the close distance between their faces, he couldn’t make out anything, but shapes. The boy roughly cough, bringing a hand to his mouth to cover it up. Blood spit in his hands. “I don’t want to die . . .” With that, he fell asleep in the figure’s arms.

The Naga turn towards the lake, and proceeded to slither into the water. “Your tale will be written, and cemented in words, Savior of our worlds.” It nuzzled its face into the boy’s dark hair.

Harry Potter disappeared from the Wizarding World, and would not be seen again until the day he was to leave for Hogwarts.

~.~.~

I have a few ideas where I’m going with this. There will only be one OC. No idea on the pairing yet. Please, review?


End file.
